I Love You When I Said I Hate You
by Satsuki Mika
Summary: Sora likes Riku so much that he planned to confess his feelings through love letter. But his action is otherwise. He told Riku that he hates him. Did this have something to do with a mysterious isotonic drink that Axel and Roxas gave him earlier? [RS]


**I LOVE YOU WHEN I SAID I HATE YOU (Sora Version)**

**Summary: **Sora likes Riku so much that he planned to confess his feelings through love letter. But his action is otherwise. He told Riku that he hates him. Did this have something to do with a mysterius "isotonic drink" that Axel and Roxas gave him earlier?

**Disclaimer: **All charas belong to Square Enix & Disney.

**Author: **About the poem (sorry if it's a lame one), I wrote it based on Sora's and Riku's name. I must say Nomura (or perhaps Nojima) IS creative. The word Sora means sky, Riku means land and the kanji for 'sea' (umi) also can be read as Kairi.

Banzai…!

**Editor:** RIN

* * *

Today was a hot day. Sora wasn't a heat-hater, but having P.E class during hot season wouldn't be so nice especially if they had a marathon, which draining their stamina much faster in this weather… 

"Here catch!" Axel threw an isotonic drink to Sora who caught it perfectly.

"Thanks." Sora received it gratefully and opened it. Only half of it is still left.

"Congrats, you're the last one." Roxas is patting Sora's shoulder.

Sora smiled and took the isotonic drink into his mouth, drink it happily until he saw, Axel and Roxas exchange glances and then chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Sora wiped the escaped drink on his chin with his palm.

"Ow-nothing." Axel said, still chuckling and he elbowed Roxas who also still chuckling to quiet his boyfriend.

Sora looks at them suspiciously then at his drink, start to thinks that maybe Axel or Roxas had put something in his drink.

"Did you put some poison or drugs on it?" Sora does hope this is not the case since he already drank it clean.

"I swear we put nothing on it." Roxas shook his head.

"You're just imagine things, Sora. The heat could make you hallucinating, ya know." Axel finally able to hold himself back.

"Really?" Sora rose his eyebrow. "By the way, who's won the first place?" he was good at sprinting, but his stamina is not good enough for long distance running, especially marathon.

"It's Riku." Roxas answered, looking at distance where Riku stand and being surrounded by 'Riku's fans club' girls.

Just hearing Riku's name makes Sora blush slightly. Axel and Roxas noticed this.

"Listen, dude. You should tell him your feeling." Axel suggested.

"Nuh-uh." Sora shook his head. "Look at him. He's famous, smart, not to mention the idol of this school. Oh, and yeah… damn straight too. I don't have a chance, Axel."

"At least you could tell him 'bout your feelings, Sora. For God's sake, we've been staying in same class this year. We'll graduate soon, so no regrets."

Sora did plan to confess his feeling for Riku, whether Riku will reject him or not. All he wanted is for Riku to know what he's feeling.

"Hmm, maybe I'll write him a love letter." Sora mumbled.

"Oh come on, Sora. You should confess to him face to face like I did to Roxie." Axel said proudly, clutched his hand on Roxas' hip and dragged him closer.

"I'm not that brave. I don't have the courage to do something like that." Sora sighed, he was too shy.

"Don't worry, you will." Roxas smirked.

Sora is starting to get suspicious on Roxas and Axel again. He senses that his friends are setting something up. Somehow he still wondering about the isotonic drink Axel gave him earlier. Praying that Roxas and Axel didn't really put anything on his drink.

01010

Sora found himself at the school backyard by the evening. Couldn't remember how he got there.

_Am I waiting for someone? I don't remember having any appointment with anybody after school._

"Uhm, Sora? Did you call me to come here?"

_Damn! It was Riku. Did I ask him to meet here? I can't remember…_

Sora turn around and saw Riku standing there, holding a letter. Judging from the paper, it was 'his' love letter. How did it ended up on Riku's hand? He didn't remember giving him the letter, …yet…

"Did I?" Sora asked Riku back with sarcastic tone.

_Hey, I don't have to be that sarcastic. He was just asked if I called him here or not._

"Here. It's written on your letter." Riku show him his letter.

Sora grab it and start reading. Well, it is his handwriting, and there are his name written on it.

"I like the part when you wrote 'I know our name have contrast meaning and it'll be hard to reach each other. Even so, I'll let the rain fall down from the sky (Sora) to connect the land (Riku)'."

_I cant believe it! Did I really give him this letter? Oh man, this is embarrassing!_

"Yeah, so what?" Sora fold his letter.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this day to come, Sora. All this years I was always trying to get your attention. I thought it was failed but I'm so happy when I finally receive this." Riku seemed to be so happy.

_I don't believe it… Is this real? Did Riku just said that he liked me or something?_

"So Sora, let me say this. Will you be my boyfriend?"

_Yes! I will!!! I would love to, Riku!_

"No." Sora answered coldly.

_What the HELL! Did I just say 'no'? Did I just reject him?!_

Riku look at Sora in shock, he never thought that Sora would reject him. It was Sora that wrote the love letter for him in the first place!

"Err, do you prefer 'lover' then?" Riku suggested, he thought Sora don't want to start a relationship.

"Nope." Sora shook his head, looks boring.

Riku was confuse, didn't get Sora's real intention.

"But, what you've said in your letter was…" Riku tried to back up himself with explanation.

Sora waving his letter and smirked. "Come on, this is nothing. I was toying with you, you know." He torn the letter into pieces and spread them in front of Riku's face.

_Shit! What's going on here?! Why my body and my mind were not synchronized?! _

Riku's eyes widened. A joke? Sora said that was a joke. But Riku wouldn't give up that easily. No one can say 'no' to him.

"I love you, Sora!" Riku shouted and pulled Sora closer to him roughly then kissed him forcefully.

_Riku is kissing… me? Oh, I would like to give anything for this kiss._

Sora slapped Riku hard and pushed him back. "You freak!" He wipes his mouth to sanitize the unexpected kiss before. "You should go to hell."

_Stop it! Why have you done that, idiot! Don't you know how much I longed for that lips to touch mine?! It was my first kiss and with Riku!_

"Sora…" Riku stood up, his cheek was sting.

"I hate you, bastard!" Sora shouted loudly. "Listen carefully. I – Hate – You." then he left the poor Riku behind.

_No, go back! You shouldn't have done that to him! I said GO BACK! Why the hell my body isn't listening to me?! No, did Axel or Roxas really put drugs on that drink…?? No…!!!_

**Next day in Art Class**

"Hey, dude. I heard bad rumors 'bout you." Axel put his hands on sitting Sora's shoulder.

"What rumors?" Sora's eyes caught Riku's eyes watching him then he turned away.

"About you rejecting Riku." Roxas answered him for Axel.

"Well, thanks to you guys. I wouldn't have any courage to without your help." Sora said calmly.

"What do you mean?" Roxas frowned, exchange glance with Axel who shrugged in return.

_You guys put something on my drink! Make my body acting against my heart and my mind. You guys said would help me out but what did I got?!_

"Nothing." Sora grinning, don't give a damn to his screaming mind.

At the same time their art teacher, Ms. Gainsborough came. Today's project is free art. She has asked us to draw anything we want, anything in our mind. Sora got a brilliant idea. When the class is over, Sora admiring his hard work proudly and satisfied.

_Argh, what the hell did you draw?!_

"Let me see your artwork." Ms. Gainsborough took Sora's drawing and looking at it carefully. Then she rolled her beautiful emerald green eyes from the drawing to Sora. Sora just smiled at her, ignoring Ms. Gainsborough curiosity.

"Sure you have good talent but…" Ms. Gainsborough rose an eyebrow, wonder why Sora chose to draw such scene.

_Don't you show it to him! Please don't…_

Axel and Roxas getting closer and take a peek on Sora's drawing. Both of them exchange glances in worries. Sora showed his drawing to Riku who eyes widened when he saw the picture of himself as a beautiful princess with gorilla. The title is 'beauty and the beast'.

_Riku sure is beautiful but he is not a girl! Dammit! What's wrong with me?! Please, Riku. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to mock you…_

Riku approached Sora and grab his wrist, making his drawing fall to the floor.

"Excuse us, Ms. Gainsborough. We need to go to the bathroom at once." Riku said, and dragged Sora away before Ms. Gainsborough could say anything.

**Restroom**

"Do you have any problem with me?" Riku asked, holding Sora's shoulder and pinning him into the wall to prevent him from escaping

"Of course." Sora smirked, mimicking Riku's famous smirk.

_No, Riku! Don't listen to him. He is NOT me!_

"And why is that?" Riku staring in Sora's blue eyes deeply.

"Because you stole my first kiss!" Sora snapped out, pushed Riku's hands away from him.

Riku's speechless. Does Sora hate him this much? From anger that burning in those beautiful sapphire eyes… Riku couldn't hold himself back then he grabbed Sora's cheek with his hands and forcefully kissing him.

_Oh my God! Does he really love me till this point?_

"Hmph… Lemme go…" Sora struggling to free himself but Riku was much stronger than him. "Help…! The famous Riku is trying to rape me! Help…!"

_Shuddup! It's not like that!_

With that, Riku broke his kiss and panting. Sora wiped his mouth over and over with his hand's back.

"I did it because I love you…"

"You're sick bastard."

**School's Roof**

Sora is holding a letter that said Riku wanna meet him at the roof after school. He said he wanted to apologize. At first Sora want to ignore him but then think out something else.

"What you wanna babbling about? Make it fast." Sora said lazily, not interested at all.

"Is it wrong if I loved you, Sora?" Riku asked in desperate tone.

_It's not wrong, Riku. It's something wrong about me. _

"It's not about wrong or right. I just hate you, that's all." Sora answered coldly. "I have no idea why the famous Riku, I mean the sick bastard Riku, fell for me."

"How can I prove that I really love you, Sora? Tell me?" Riku pleaded.

"Who knows." Sora shrugged. "Go to hell?"

_Enough already! Give me back my body, whoever you are. You're not myself!_

Riku took out something from his pocket. A cutter. Sora caught an attention on the cutter, wonder what Riku is going to do with that. Riku pushed out cutter's blade and put it on his wrist, right on his vein.

_Ri-Riku, what are you going to do? Don't be stupid._

"Why don't you just throw yourself from here? It'll be a lot easier." Sora grinning, felt excited.

Riku said nothing, just looking straight at Sora.

"I can help if you want." Sora offered to help Riku suicide.

_Riku, don't do that! Shit, stop it! Give me back my body! Please don't kill yourself, Riku…! _

01010

Sora's eyes filled with tears. At last he felt that he can control his body again. But his vision was blurred by his own tears. With his blurry eyes, he saw Riku standing there. Without any hesitation, Sora who can control himself again, bust forward and hugging Riku tight as Riku want to fly away or something.

"P-please Riku, don't do that! Don't kill yourself!" Sora begged, crying. "It wasn't me back there."

"Sora?" Riku called him in questioning tone.

"I love you, Riku! I would never ever be able to hate you." Sora sobbed. "I will say it everyday, every time, every second! I love you, Riku! Please don't…"

There's an applause has been heard.

"What a touching confession, if I may say." Mr. Leonheart clapping his hand. "Never knew there's such way to confess your feeling. I thought usually you should ask your opponent to go to the school's backyard or something."

Sora smashed back into reality. He's looking at his surroundings, apparently he was still at Mr. Leonheart's Psychic class. His classmates are starring at him curiously, especially Axel and Roxas. They're doubting Sora's sanity. Sora is still standing in front of class hugging Riku but there's no cutter in his hand, only board marker.

"W-what happen…?" Sora asked in shaky voice, still don't get what is happening.

"Uhm, Sora?" Riku feel uneasy because Sora still hugging him tightly as strong as he could.

Sora let go the hug, felt embarrassed. Then his eyes caught a piece of paper in his desk. That is… his love letter for Riku! Did he fall asleep when writing that letter!?

"I know Physic after P.E class wasn't a good combination. But even so, that wont give you a reason to sleep during my class, Sora." Mr. Leonhart waves his finger in front of him.

"I, I was fell asleep and dreaming things?!" Sora yelped. He's totally awaken and know what it's really going on now. He's still haven't give Riku his love letter yet. But well, since he just confess his feeling in front of the class a minute ago, guess he didn't need it anymore.

The class, also just realizing what happened, now burst into laughter. Sora felt his face hot and redden than tomato. Axel and Roxas gave him thumbs, grinning madly. It was really there's nothing on that drink…

"I never knew you love me that much, Sora." Riku whispered in Sora's ears, made him jumped in surprised.

"Ri-Riku, I… I… didn't mean to. I mean what I've said…" Sora's getting nervous, he always like this when he get near Riku.

Sora couldn't finish his sentence. He was way too embarrassed, plus his friends are whistling and clapping to celebrate his confession until Mr. Leonhart told them to pipe down. Then Sora run away outside, just before the bell which signs the school is over rang.

"Go get him, Riku!" Axel cheered him up.

Riku smirked. It was not a Riku if he could let go his 'crush' this easily.

"Don't forget to tell him that he's got a detention with me, Riku." Mr. Leonhart said right before Riku leave. "And congrats for you both."

Thus, one of the Destiny High Cutest Couples is born.

* * *

End's note: 

Thanks for reading. How was it? Which one did you guys like better? This one or the REVERSE one? Please tell me what you think, I'll gladly accept any comment. Thanks again :3


End file.
